Wounded
by sakura-chan2
Summary: Bulma breaks up with Yamucha, and Vegeta goes to comfort here. Surprising huh? Another get together with our fav. couple. Please R/R


Hey people this is a short fanfic about Bulma and Yamucha's break up, and Vegeta being there for her. Do we ever get tired of these people? Hope you enjoy. It's to the song of Wounded by Third Eye Blind. Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Third Eye Blind (Though I wish I did)  
  
"Where is Yamucha, he was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Bulma said with annoyance. "I can't believe I went out and bought a new outfit just for him and he didn't even so up." "Oh, well since he was supposed to take me out to dinner and he's not here, might as well eat something before I fall over."  
  
As she made her way toward the kitchen she saw Vegeta raiding the fridge.  
  
"Hi, Vegeta, will you pass me that cold macacroni salad from the fridge, please?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
"Whatever woman, here take it before eat it, " Vegeta mumbled with his mouth full.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be going out tonight, where's that weakling of yours?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he stood me up again, I don't know why I put up, with him." Bulma responded.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Bulma answered.  
  
"What do you know, it's Yamucha, " Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Babe, I'm really sorry, I had to work late, please forgive, " Yamucha apologized with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"You had to work late huh?" Bulma asked. "Well if you did, how come when I called your work to see why you weren't here, they said you had left hours ago?"  
  
"Well, I had uhhh, went to see my cousin, it's here uhhh birthday, yeah that right. " Yamucha muttered.  
  
"Sure you, did that's why you smell of woman's perfume, " Bulma said angrily.  
  
"Look, Yamucha this is the last time, don't ever come around here again, we are OVER!" she yelled.  
  
"Babe, wait I-" With that she slammed the door in his face. She thought to herself, "I can't believe I dated such a prick, I hope that bastard never gets a girlfriend again."  
  
-The guy who put his hands on you,  
  
Has nothing to do with me,  
  
And the bruises that you feel will heal and I hope you come around,  
  
Cause we're missing you-  
  
Just at that moment, Vegeta came out of the kitchen, and said, "So you finally got rid of that weakling, I was wondering when you would figure out he was sleeping with other women!"  
  
"Please, Vegeta just leave me alone, I don't feel like fighting with you right now, " Bulma spoke softly.  
  
"Whatever, woman, just fix my gravity room, so I can train in the morning, its' broken again, " Vegeta stated.  
  
"Fine, I will just please, leave me alone, I'm going to bed now, " Bulma murmured. She walked up stairs to her bedroom and laid on her pillow and sobbed.  
  
-And you used to speak so easy  
  
Now you're afraid to talk to me  
  
It's like walking with the wounded,  
  
Carrying that weight pulled way to far,  
  
Concrete pulled you down so hard,  
  
Out there with the wounded,  
  
1 We're missing you-  
  
A couple hours later as Vegeta made his way upstairs he, heard her sobbing, and felt a strange tug at his heart. He wanted badly to comfort her, but his pride would not allow him. So he decided to just go to bed. But even as he was laying in bed, he couldn't sleep and he knew he had to go talk to her. He could find an excuse for it, right? As he made his way to the room beside, he tried think of what to say.  
  
Maybe something like, "It's for the better, and your crying is preventing me from sleeping?" He didn't know. He guessed it would just come to him. He just didn't understand what she was feeling.  
  
-Well I never claimed to understand what happens after dark,  
  
But my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of them touching you when you wounded-  
  
He entered her room, and he was greeted with a half sob of, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me woman, the arrogant ass that you hate so much, " Vegeta responded.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta, I told you I would fix the stupid gravity machine in the morning, okay, " Bulma said angrily.  
  
"It's not that Bulma, I just wanted to say that your constant crying, is preventing my muh needed sleep, " he said.  
  
"Fine, Vegeta, I'll try and sob more quietly, " she responded sarcastically.  
  
"And, if you'd let me finish, I think you getting rid of that weakling is for the better, you deserve someone much better than him, " Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Really, Vegeta, " Bulma brightened and looked up at him. "I didn't know you thought that way, thank you, that made me feel better." "I guess I am better than him, I mean I finally got rid of that trash, " she said feeling happier than before. "Wait you called me Bulma didn't you, that makes me feel even better, " and Bulma giggled.  
  
-Let me break down till to force the issue,  
  
We miss your face and you know we wish you,  
  
Would come back down to the Dalva Bar, and tell them  
  
That's just my battle scar-  
  
Then in one instantaneous movement, he hesitantly put an arm around her small form. He felt her snuggle into his shoulder, and cry a bit more. They sat there for a while, just enjoying each others comfort. As Vegeta, got up to go to bed, Bulma pulled him back down.  
  
"Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone, stay with me, " Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Okay, woman, but this is not going to be a normal thing, " Vegeta said firmly. Even though in his heart his wished it would.  
  
"That's okay, I just want someone with my tonight, " Bulma said. Together they flopped onto the bed and lay their awhile before either of them fell asleep.  
  
-I wanna kiss you,  
  
And knock 'em down like we used to  
  
You're the marigold  
  
Till you're walking down shaking that ass again  
  
Then you walk on, baby, walk on, you walk on  
  
On and on-  
  
Unknown to the both of them , they fell asleep at the same time and dreamed of each other. In each of their dreams they were together and enjoying each others company. For Vegeta, Bulma was an angel who came to him, and told him never to let go what he has now.  
  
-You're an angel in the pit with her hands in the air  
  
And we're missing you-  
  
  
  
While for Bulma, they were in a meadow and he was telling her how much he loved her. And it was if both had a mental agreement with each other, that no matter what they'd be they're for one another.  
  
  
  
-Now it's fall, and your shoulder's get tighter  
  
Nervous flicks on the lighter, boots  
  
Your pissed off poets, your women's groups  
  
And the friends with you, we should have known this fool  
  
Well I guess we missed the mark  
  
Still my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of  
  
Them touching you  
  
Now you're wounded-  
  
The next morning Bulma awoke, to no one beside her, and thought maybe it was all dream. But the note beside her said differently.  
  
-Let me break it down till to force the issue  
  
You never come around, and you know we miss you  
  
Well nobody took your pride away  
  
I say, that's something people say-  
  
  
  
The note read,  
  
Dear Bulma (woman),  
  
I am going to let you of for now fixing my Gravity Room and get your father to do it instead. And that weakling Yamucha was here this morning wanting to see you, I told him that you were asleep. He kept persisting that he see you. So I told him that you specifically requested any assholes bothering CC should be physically removed if you do not comply with what I say. I know this was a lie, but it was a very good excuse for throwing him 50 ft. into the air. No woman, I did not kill him, sadly he is still alive, but I'm sure he won't be back for a while.  
  
-Vegeta-  
  
-Back down the bully to the back of the bus  
  
Cause it's time for them to be scared of us  
  
Till you're yelling, how we living cause you got the ball  
  
Then you rock on, baby, rock on, you rock on  
  
On and on-  
  
Bulma laughed at the sight of Vegeta throwing Yamucha, and felt a lot better than she had last night. She hoped that she and Vegeta could be a lot more than friends. She decided that a nice hot shower, and some fresh clothes would make her feel tons better. Once she was dressed she put on make-up and made her way down stairs. She thought some food in her stomach, might stop the constant grumbling of her stomach and decided to head to the kitchen. The first thing she saw was Vegeta raiding the fridge and stuffing his face. He looked up at her, and thought to himself, "She looks beautiful, and much better than she did last night, I'm glad she decided to get over that bakayarou."  
  
-You're a summer time hottie with her socks in the air  
  
Screaming I won't care, baby, I don't care, no  
  
You say you don't know  
  
You say you can't grow (you're the marigold)  
  
All I know is we're missing you, you-  
  
  
  
"Good morning Vegeta, pass anything you don't decide to eat, " Bulma said cheerily. All she got was an apple, and something moldy looking in a container.  
  
"Vegeta come on, I need to eat too, and mold is not on my list of good foods, " Bulma said.  
  
"Fine woman, here take this salad, I don't let vegetables, " Vegeta respsonded.  
  
"How can you not like vegetables, you name is Veggie, " Bulma giggled.  
  
"Don't call me that, woman, I want to eat now, " Vegeta said looking a little more than pissed.  
  
"Come on now, Veggie-head, don't be mad, you know you-"  
  
With that she was cut off my Vegeta's lips on hers and she knew saying anything was pointless. Any thoughts she was thinking, went completely out of her head and she focuses the very hot guy kissing in her kitchen.  
  
"Wow, Veggie, I didn't know monkeys could tongue!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Well it shut you up didn't it, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, " Vegeta said.  
  
"Is that an offer, Veggie?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It could be woman, it could be, " Vegeta replied. And with that he picked her up they flew out the window into her top floor bedroom. The rest is history.  
  
-You say you don't know  
  
You say you can't grow (you're the marigold)  
  
All I know is we're missing you  
  
Show up wounded-  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the story. I'm sorry no lemon, not my style. Please R/R. The full lyrics to the song Wounded, by Third Eye Blind is:  
  
The guy who put his hands on you  
  
Has got nothing to do with me  
  
And the bruises that you feel will heal  
  
And I hope you'll come around  
  
Cause we're missing you  
  
And you used to speak so easy  
  
Now you're afraid to talk to me  
  
It's like walking with the wounded  
  
Carrying that weight way to far  
  
Concrete pulled you down so hard  
  
Out there with the wounded  
  
We're missing you  
  
Well I never claimed to understand what happens after dark  
  
But my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of touching you  
  
When you're wounded  
  
Let me break it down till to force the issue  
  
We miss your face and you know we wish you  
  
Would come back down to the Dalva Bar  
  
You tell them, that's just my battle scar  
  
I wanna kiss you  
  
And knock 'em down like we used to  
  
You're the marigold  
  
Till you're walking down shaking that ass again  
  
Then you walk on, baby, walk on, you walk on  
  
On and on  
  
You're an angel in the pit with her hands in the air  
  
And we're missing you  
  
Now it's fall, and your shoulder's get tighter  
  
Nervous flicks on the lighter, boots  
  
Your pissed off poets, your women's groups  
  
And the friends with you, we should have known this fool  
  
Well I guess we missed the mark  
  
Still my fingers catch the sparks at the thought of  
  
Them touching you  
  
Now you're wounded  
  
Let me break it down till to force the issue  
  
You never come around, and you know we miss you  
  
Well nobody took your pride away  
  
I say, that's something people say  
  
Back down the bully to the back of the bus  
  
Cause it's time for them to be scared of us  
  
Till you're yelling, how we living cause you got the ball  
  
Then you rock on, baby, rock on, you rock on  
  
On and on  
  
You're a summer time hottie with her socks in the air  
  
Screaming I won't care, baby, I don't care, no  
  
You say you don't know  
  
You say you can't grow (you're the marigold)  
  
All I know is we're missing you, you  
  
You say you don't know  
  
You say you can't grow (you're the marigold)  
  
All I know is we're missing you  
  
Show up wounded 


End file.
